Expect The Unexpected
by Shadow Katakura
Summary: Alex has seen a lot of things. Madmen, criminal organizations, he's seen it all. But giant robots fighting in a who knows how old war? Even MI6 couldn't have prepared him for that. Crossover between Alex Rider and Transformers Prime.


**Disclaimer: Hey guys! I got bored so I decided to do this. Hope you like it. I will continue this, but it will be a while before I do so don't expect frequent updates.**

**This takes place after Alex Rider: Eagle Strike. I was going to have it take place after Alex Rider: Scorpia but Alex was in the hospital after that book so that wouldn't work.**

Fowler had heard of a lot of tricks. But no one had ever told him about this. Right now he was standing in the Las Vegas airport waiting on a very special guest. A secret agent from MI6 in England. A fourteen year old agent to be specific. When Alan Blunt and Ms. Jones had called to inform him of this, let's just say he wasn't very pleased.

_*Flashback*_

_Fowler couldn't believe his ears. But the two people on the webcam in front of him were not lying._

_"Blunt, Jones, in all my years of working as a goverment agent I've never heard this before." Fowler shook his head._

_"Agent Fowler, I assure you that this is no joke." Ms. Jones said. "Our fourteen year old agent has been a reliable asset. Did you heard the news of Yassen Gregorovich's death?"_

_"He did that?" Fowler gasped. Yassen was probably one of the best professional assassins he'd ever seen. Had he really been killed by a fourteen year old boy?_

_"He didn't do it. Damien Cray did." Blunt said. "But our agent was the one to hear his last words."_

_"If your agent has survived more than one encounter with Yassen, then he really is a lucky man." Fowler said. "But why do you need him to come to America?"_

_"We think he needs a vacation after...recent events." Ms. Jones chose her words carefully._

_"How old is he?" Fowler questioned._

_"Fourteen." Blunt said._

_Fowler just stared at the screen in shock after that._

_*End Flashback*_

Now Fowler was in the airport waiting on said boy when he heard somebody call his name.

"Agent Fowler?"

Fowler turned around to see a young British boy walking towards him. Fowler nodded and asked, "You're the kid Blunt and Jones sent?"

The boy nodded. "That's me."

Fowler smiled slightly. "I've got to say that it's an honor to meet you. I've heard good things about you. But let's just go ahead and get you to the car."

The boy nodded again and followed him out of the airport. Fowler unlocked his car before popping the trunk. The boy put his luggage in the trunk before getting in the passenger seat. Fowler started up his car before driving off.

"I almost forgot, kid." Fowler chuckled before looking over to the boy. "What's your name?"

The boy looked at him before saying, "My name is Alex. Alex Rider."

Fowler nodded. For some reason, he thought he recognized the last name. He just shook it off.

"Where are we going?" Alex asked.

"Alex, we're going to Jasper, Nevada." Fowler answered.

Alex nodded. Actually, he already knew that. After all, he wasn't here on a vacation on the first place.

_*Flashback*_

_"Alex, I'm sure you have a lot of questions on why we called you here." Blunt said._

_Alex didn't say anything. He was used to this by now._

_"Where am I'm going?" Alex asked. He was pretty sure he was going somewhere._

_Ms. Jones sighed. "Alex, we have reason to believe that our friends in America are hiding something from us."_

_"What gave you that idea?" Alex raised an eyebrow._

_"Just listen." Blunt played a recording. "We were able to pick up on an old conversation."_

_A male voice came out of the recorder. "Prime! How in Uncle Sam's beard did the Bots manage the destroy half of a forest?"_

_"Agent Fowler, we were trying to lure the Decepticons away from human civilazation." Prime said._

_"And you had to knock down half of the forest to do that?" Fowler asked._

_"Haha. My bad." Another male said._

_"Of course it was Bulkhead." A female said._

_"Bulkhead, Arcee, enough." Prime said. "We will try to be more careful Agent Fowler."_

_Alex was listening closely. What was big enough to knock down an entire forest? Well, the Americans were in on it that was for sure._

_"So what? I'm supposed to go to America and find out what they're keeping from you?" Alex asked._

_"That's exactly what we want you to do." Blunt said._

_*Flashback End*_

They had made it to the hotel. Alex got out the car before asking, "This is where I'm staying?"

"Yeah. Your room is already ready for you. Room 13." Fowler nodded. "It was an honor to meet you Alex."

Alex nodded before walking in to the hotel. Tomorrow, he would begin his mission.

**And this is the end of the first chapter of Expect The Unexpected. If you're a fan of the Alex Rider series, then you shouldn't be completely in the dark. And if you haven't then the wiki is a website away. Until next time, I'm out.**


End file.
